Galletas de limón
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot]'Por que no hay sabor más amargo que el limón... pero no más dulce que tu boca sabor a crema de limón'—One-shot. ¡pato õ õ!


**Hi! aquí con otra entrega de mis one-shots instantáneos (? okno. Éste ci que me ocurrió por algo que pasó hoy, precisamente con galletas de limón xD y on mi hermana, pero solo nos peleamos y le robé la galletas, nada del otro mundo.. bueno, espero que lo disfruten... ah! pato pato pato... PATO!**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Cuack!_**

**¡Disfrútenlo, CUACK!**

* * *

**Galletas de Limón**

* * *

Era una tarde normal y corriente en una de las ciudades de Japón. La brisa era suave, y la gente comenzaba a desalojar el parque. Ya no había absolutamente nadie, bueno, sí, aun quedaban los gemelos Kagamine. Rin, la muchacha mayor de los dos, se columpiaba alegremente en uno de los columpios. Mientras Len, el muchacho menor, la observaba sentado en un banco de madera, cerca de la chica. A decir verdad, ya tenían 14 años como para estar balanceándose en los columpios, de hecho, aun que el fuese unos segundo menor que ella, parecía más maduro, más de lo necesario para su edad. Baahh... que le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado babándose por la sonrisa que lucía su hermana.

Rin ojeó su alrededor. Estaban solos, que extraño. El movimiento de las hojas de los árboles que chocaban entre ellas gracias a esa brisa que las empujaba, y el sonido del agua que provenía de una pequeña fuente para saciar la sed de los demás. Bajo el punto de vista de Rin... estaban en un entorno demasiado tranquilo para ser un parque de juegos y diversión. Dejó de columpiarse lentamente, a la vez que separó sus manos antes aferradas a las cadenas del columpio. Caminó hasta su hermano para sentarse a su lado.

—Oye, Len...—susurró un poco sonrojada. Pero al no recibir respuesta de su reflejo masculino, le dio un suave golpe en la nuca, sacándole del mundo de ''Yupi''.

—¡Hey! ¿que demonios haces?.—preguntó notablemente enfadado y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rin señaló con su dedo índice su tripa, mientras ésta parecía responder con un leve gruñido.—T-tengo hambre...

Len la miró un poco desconcertado, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Rin bufó molestas, ¿qué pasa, ahora los seres humanos no podían sentir hambre?.

—Vaya... asi que hambre, ¿eh? que raro, si comes mucho no entiendo como puedes seguir con tanto hambre...—dijo con el único propósito de molestarla un poco, algo que logró.

—¡Len! ¡para ya!.—exclamó con bochorno. Len paró de reír, y miró fijamente a su hermana, esperando alguna sugerencia de ésta.

—¿Y bien, mi pequeño pez globo?.—preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Rin volvió a bufar, odiaba aquel apodo, ¿de dónde demonios lo había sacado?

—Como sea... ¿te parece si vamos a comprar algo a las máquinas?.—preguntó la rubia levantándose. Len la imitó mientras metía sus manos en ambos bolsillos del pantalón negro que vestía.

—Sí, me parece bien.—declaró finalmente.

No hubo más palabras, burlas o apodos raros durante el corto camino, sólo las pisadas eran totalmente audibles para ambos. Llegaron a su destino, y un estómago rugió levemente.

—¿Len?.—preguntó un poco sorprendida. Len apartó su mirada totalmente sonrojado, cuando volvió a escucharse otro rugido.—¡Ja, ja, ja, eres tú! ¿qué decías? al parecer tú también tienes hambre.

—T-tal vez...—admitió el rubio. Sacó su monedero y de él extrajo algunas monedas para introducir en la máquina y elegir el contenido.—¿Qué quieres? Hay: Patatas, Chocolate, gominolas, galletas...

La mirada de Rin se iluminó.

—¡Galletas, esas galletas de limón!.—exclamó con una mirada lujuriosa. Len frunció el ceño. Era el último paquete, el cual contenía cinco míseras galletas sabor a limón. Aun así... las quería él.

—¿No prefieres... humm, chocolate?.—Rin negó con la cabeza.—¿Esas barritas de chocolate y caramelo?.—Rin volvió a negar.—Hum, ¿qué tal esas deliciosas patatas fritas?.—la muchacha negó otra vez.

—¡No, quiero esas galletas!.—declaró chocando frente contra frente.

No tardó en presentarse un fuerte sonrojo por parte de los dos. Se separaron rapidamente, observando algún otro punto inexistente.

—¡Tehé!.—Rin no tardó en aprovechar para meter una moneda y extraer el paquete de galletas... ¿pero que? ¡se había quedado atascado!. Los ojos de Len brillaron, y apartó a Rin suavemente, para colar su delgado brazo a través de la entrada de la máquina y atrapó el paquete con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡Eh! ¡Son mías, no es justo, las pagué yo!.—chilló con un puchero infantil.

Len formó una sonrisa torcida sobre sus labios y abrió el paquete lentamente, tirando el envoltorio al suelo como si no le importase nada más que molestar a su querida hermana. Comenzó por morder una, saboreando la crema de limón en el interior de la galleta. Rin observaba atentamente... embobada. Se sonrojó más al ver que hizo con la segunda galleta, la abrió en dos y lamió la crema de limón de uno de los lados. En esos momento Rin desearía ser esa galleta... Estaba tan embobada, que ni siquiera notó como su hermano ya iba a comenzar a comer la última, ya se la estaba terminando, pero la rubia se impulsó hacia él y agarró el extremo de la galleta con la boca. Len abrió los ojos un poco asombrado y enrojecido pero continúo. Mordió un poco más, haciendo la distancia más corta entre ellos. Rin le imitó, pero ella mordió un cacho más grande, haciendo mínima la distancia. Ambos notaban el aliente del otro sobre sus labios. Y dieron el paso. Len fue el que se atrevió a morderla galleta por última vez y dejar un cacho sobre su lengua, que pasó hacia la lengua de su hermana. Ésta cerró los ojos y agarró los firmes hombros de su hermano, a la vez que él rodeaba con un brazo su cintura. La galleta ya había desaparecido, pero, ¿qué hacían? ¿limpiar la boca del otro de crema de limón?. Sí, más o menos. El ''beso'' se hizo un tanto picante. Len se separó de la muchacha que estaba tan roja que juraría que comió 8 guindillas.

—Rin... yo... te am—Rin le cortó con un beso. Humm... su cavidad bucal sabía a limón. Tan bien...

—Shh... sé lo que intentas decir, y te alegrará saber que eres correspondido, mi pequeño Limoncete.—murmuró contra la boca de su hermano. Éste se sonrojó aun más. Pero espera... ¿Qué? ¿Limoncete?

—¿Limoncete?.—repitió aturdido.

Rin asintió con una risa.—¡Si! no te quejes, tu me pones apodos aun más raros... ahora serás mi Limoncete, mi limoncito, mi Limón, mi...—Rin siguió inventándose apodos para su nuevo amante.

Len negó la cabeza levemente sonrojado. Sacó una galleta de limón que tenía escondida en su brazo derecho y se la metió en la boca.—Saborea, pequeña, luego me tocará a mí explorar esa cavidad tuya sabor a limón. Rin sonrió.

Éstas galletas serían las preferidas de Rin y Len por mucho tiempo... de eso, no hay duda.

_''Por que no hay sabor más amargo que el limón... pero no más dulce que tu boca sabor a crema de limón''._

**—FIN—**

* * *

**Tadá! ¿que tal?¿ bien? owo perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas y no lo vi, JEJEJEJEJE... PATO! owo bueno, ¡dejen reviews, por favor!**

**Atte: PATO CUACK... vale, RinKagamiNNe... **

**¡Cuack! (?**


End file.
